


Oh, Christmas Tree!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's tree needs.... decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Christmas Tree!

The tree was green because Sean had insisted on green even though the tree was totally artificial.

"It's got to look _real_ ," he informed Elijah, horrified by his suggestion that a white tree would be nice.

"It still won't _smell_ real," Elijah teased. He was sitting on the couch watching Sean who stood triumphantly in front of Elijah's newly-assembled and decidedly GREEN Christmas tree.

"Wanna bet?" Sean replied smugly pulling a spray can from his bag. Without another word he unleashed an almost toxic cloud of evergreen scent.

"Oh, holy fuck, man!" Elijah protested, waving his arms in front of his face. "Enough, already!"

"Smell that?" Sean asked gleefully.

"How could I HELP it!"

"Now," Sean muttered. "On to the decorating!"

"YOU," Elijah informed him dryly, "... are an escaped Elf and I am reporting you to Santa."

"Santa knows," Sean replied, dipping into the box of ornaments. "He approves of my off-duty pursuits. You NEED an Elf to get this place Christmased up."

" _Christmased??_ " Elijah giggled wildly. " _CHRISTMASED??_ Stop inventing words."

"Santa approves of that too. Now get up here and help me. This is YOUR tree, Scrooge McWood!"

Elijah heaved himself off the couch. "Oh, bah fucking humbug!"

But seeing Sean's expression he instantly reached for an ornament. "OK, Elfie, OK. I'm decorating! See? I'm decorating!"

An hour or so later, with the tree fully decorated and steaming mugs of hot chocolate firmly in their hands, they sat side-by-side on the couch. 

"Isn't that gorgeous?" Sean murmured, drawing Elijah closer.

"I have to admit. You're not half-bad for an Elf." He turned and kissed Sean tenderly. "Santa will reward you."

"And HOW will he reward me, hummm?"

"With the chance to admire my smooth, naked body illuminated by all these multi-colored lights?"

"Oh man! Merry fucking Christmas to ME!"


End file.
